


Answered Prayers

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo is tired of waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Answered Prayers

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Answered Prayers  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John Winchester/Jo Harvelle  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** (AU) Jo is tired of waiting.  
>  **A/N:** written for spn_bigpretzel

Jo sighed as she spied John. She’d had a crush on the man ever since she was a little girl. But now she was a woman full-grown and there was nothing standing in her way. 

“Buy me a drink?”

John turned around slowly praying that it wasn’t who he thought it was. But he should have remembered the Winchesters didn’t get their prayers answered. “Jo.”

His gruff voice sent shivers racing down her spine. She snatched the beer from his hand. “I’ve waited long enough, John Winchester.”

He couldn’t stop the smile from appearing. _Maybe prayers were answered after all._


End file.
